This invention relates to a label printer/applicator. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a label printer and applicator with a mechanism for severing a label from a continuous web and transferring the label to an article such as a box. In another one of its aspects, the invention relates to a label printer and applicator with a label wetting device for wetting a label before it is applied to an article. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method of applying a label to an object.
In labeling objects such as packages, envelopes and the like, a label pasting and cutting apparatus is typically provided with a supply of label material on a continuous backing web or the like. Alternatively, the label material can be xe2x80x9clinerlessxe2x80x9d, i.e., without backing material. Typically, the label material on the backing is advanced from a supply reel, and through a printer, which can provide desired indicia such as text and graphics onto the label, in addition to any indicia already pre-printed onto the label. If the label material has a backing material, the backing material is advanced over a label separator roller or xe2x80x9cpeelerxe2x80x9d bar onto a take-up reel while the label material, separated from the backing material, is advanced to a cutter and label applicator. By means of the cutter, the printed portion is cut from the continuous web of label material and is transferred to an object, such as package or envelope or the like, by the applicator.
Several problems have arisen in prior art label printing, cutting and applying devices. The label is often not cut cleanly from the continuous web of label material leaving an undesirable and aesthetically unpleasing appearance to the severed length of label material. Sometimes, moisture-activated or previously-applied adhesive label materials are employed which often leave residual adhesive (before or after any activating moisture is applied thereto). Further, in the case of moisture-activated adhesives, it is often difficult to activate the adhesive properly, often leaving a label which peels soon after application if not enough moisture was appliedxe2x80x94or a wrinkled unattractive label which was oversaturated with moisture.
According to one aspect of the invention, a label application apparatus comprises a main housing having a roller thereon; a supply reel mounted to the main housing and having an indefinite length web of label material thereon; a printer mounted to the main housing adjacent to the roller; an applicator mounted to the main housing adjacent to the printer for applying a label to an object; a feed mechanism for feeding the continuous web of label material from the supply reel to the printer and applicator; and a cutting mechanism associated with the applicator to cut the labels between the printer and the applicator. The cutting mechanism can comprise a pivotally-mounted blade and a stationary blade.
In other aspects of the invention, a cutting mechanism for a label application apparatus to cut labels passing between a printer and an applicator in the label application apparatus, the cutting mechanism comprises a base; a stationary blade mounted to the base; and a pivotally-mounted blade pivotally mounted to one end of the stationary blade and at an opposite end to an air cylinder and the air cylinder is connected to a source of pressurized air.
In one embodiment of an improved label application apparatus, the pivotally-mounted blade is connected to an air cylinder and the air cylinder is connected to the source of pressurized air.
In various embodiments of the improved label application apparatus and cutting mechanism therefor, a cylinder valve can be fluidly interconnected between the air cylinder and the source of pressurized air for selectively controlling a supply of pressurized air to the air cylinder. A controller can be programmed to that selectively actuate the cylinder valve to deliver a burst of pressurized air to the air cylinder to pivot the pivotally-mounted blade to a cutting position adjacent to the stationary blade. A controller can be programmed to selectively actuate the atomizer valve to project a mist of adhesive-activating liquid beneath the applicator head before or substantially simultaneously with the application of a label onto an object by the applicator. An air jet nozzle can be disposed adjacent to the printer and directed at the applicator head, the air jet nozzle being fluidly interconnected to the pressurized air source, a nozzle valve fluidly interconnected between the air jet nozzle and the pressurized air source for selectively controlling a supply of pressurized air to the air jet nozzle.
In other embodiments, the stationary cutting blade can include a base and the base has at least one air jet fluidly interconnected to a source of pressurized air. The air jet can be in register with a feed path of the web and aligned to direct a burst of pressurized air toward the web. The at least one air jet can comprise a pair of air jets directed generally transversely on opposing sides of the base. One end of the stationary blade can be pivotally mounted to one end the pivotally-mounted blade. An opposite end of the pivotally-mounted blade can be mounted to an actuator, wherein the actuator can be selectively movable between a raised position whereby the pivotally-mounted blade is located in a non-cutting position and a lowered position whereby the pivotally-mounted blade is moved to a cutting position. The actuator can comprise a selectively-actuated pneumatic cylinder.
At least one of the pivotally-mounted blade and the stationary blade can comprises a curved cutting surface. The curved cutting surface can have a predetermined tangential angle which thereby configures the curved cutting surface to apply a generally constant cutting pressure to the web. At least one of the pivotally-mounted blade and the stationary blade can comprises a longitudinally-extending adhesive accumulation recess in register with the other of the pivotally-mounted blade and the stationary blade whereby excess adhesive encountered during cutting operations is accumulated in the adhesive accumulation recess and not on cutting surfaces of the at least one of the pivotally-mounted blade and the stationary blade.